Lego Ninjago 2015 Sneak Peek
by HailsStorm
Summary: I had so many heart attacks after this! Oh... my... I can't even explain the awesomeness of this! Ninjago! Coming back in 2015. *heart attack* I'm gonna need surgery if all these sneak peeks don't stop coming. Not that I'm complaining.
1. Hanlan vs Kai

Kai yawned quite loudly. A tiring day of work repairing the new monastery. After it getting caught in the crossfire of the Ninja and Nindroid's first little skirmish, surprisingly it was still standing, and after today's work on the roof, the monastery would be completely void of damage. He had just finished repairing the shingles up there anyway, and was ready for a big dinner to satisfy his growling stomach. And the thought of a nice, warm bed to rest on put a soft smile on his face.

"Wow! Is it just me, or the all new Destiny's Bounty coming along nicely?" Jay asked, who proceeded to stretch and groan.

"Yeah, and after an exhausting day like today, I'm could really use something to eat!" Lloyd replied.

"You said it! Come on, lets go see if dinner is ready!" Cole jumped in.

"Well, it is. You must all be very hungry. You might want to hurry if you want a hot meal." Pixal's voice droned from below them, they looked over to find her staring up at them.

"Hey Pixal! I didn't know you were here! Visiting from Borg Industries, I take it?" Cole asked, leaping from the roof and doing a front flip, landing lightly on the ground. He heard a bit of a ticked off Jay from above him say something that sounded suspiciously like "Show Off", causing the Black Ninja to glare at the Blue one. Ignoring Jay's comment as to keep the two from bickering over Nya anymore, they all followed Cole's example of jumping off the roof and landing nimbly without a sound on the hard wood.

"Yes, I am, and I'm glad to make your acquaintance Cole." Pixal replied.

"Oh come on, there's no need to be so formal!" Cole said, shaking Pixal's hand.

"Um... oh, well thank you." Pixal said. "Please, follow me to the dining room."

* * *

><p>"Mm Mm Mm!" Jay said aloud through a mouth of food. "Wow, this dinner is great! Don't you guys think so?"<p>

"Absolutely!" Cole replied.

"Me too. After all, I'm glad to be eating something after our little battle with the Overlord." Kai said.

**Thump! Thump!**

Something sounded outside, causing everyone to stop abruptly in the middle of their dinner.

"What was that?" Sensei Garmadon asked.

"I don't know." Kai replied. "Probably just some of the roofing came off"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" A scream sounded outside that sounded, and for a while, there was a moment of silence.

"Okay~" Jay said aloud. "It might just be me, but that did not sound like a some of the roofing falling off onto the ground."

"I'll go check it out!" Kai jumped up from his seat and ran from the room into the dark of the night, his teammate's eyes following him all the way out of the room. He sprinted down the steps and on to the second floor balcony only for two figures to catch his eye. The first was leaned up against the railing, probably passed out from taking damage, feminine shaped, and in a orange-yellow Ninja Gi suit, he was slightly confused by this, but brushed it off as he knew someone in danger when he saw it, especially because of the other person there. The second figure was a heavily muscled guy. A connected mustache and beard was on his face and a samurai helmet perched on his head, kind of reminding Kai of the old fashioned Mongolian warriors. His suit was dark, and armored on the shoulders and chest. The armor on his midriff had a strange design on them, square-like spirals if you must know, and a belt fashioned similarly in the same way. On his hands he wore some large gauntlets. "Hey! What do you think your doing!?" The warrior turned towards Kai, and glared in his direction. The two were locked in staring contest of glares, as if trying to intimidate the other to run away, but to no avail; Each fighter remained glued to their position. "Fire!" Kai shouted, crossing his arms and then uncrossing them. His hands now ablaze with golden fire. Taking the opportunity to strike first, Kai quickly threw flames at his opponent multiple times, who proceeded to block them all with those huge gauntlets, and making it his turn to move. Quickly just after the last move, he smashed his fists together, causing him to double in size, and his skin now to be made of pure steel. You could still make out the facial features like the nose and eyes, even the facial hair, but he was much more frightening than before, causing Kai to be greeted by a look of terror on his face.

_W-why didn't my fire burn him!? He should be on the ground with me on top of him!_

Before Kai could comprehend anything else though, the metal demon rushed forward and attempted to strike Kai above, only for him to slightly miss as he dodged to the side of the house, where he would have been been crushed by the monster's huge gauntlets had he not once again dodged by rounding off a cartwheel. When slightly cornered against the railing he just barely missed the blow of a punch that he thought was meant to strike forward, only to find out the hard way that it was side punch he was not expecting. In the end of that move it was Kai who had his head slammed against a monastery wall, the sound of a satisfying _oof! _Escape his lips. His body slid to the ground and he face planted on the wood, all beat up like a piece of meat on a cutting board, but what happened was not what Kai had expected. Instead of feeling the hard metal on his back, instead he felt it on his stomach as the steel warrior uppercut him in the gut, causing Kai to almost literally go flying across the Bounty, catching the image of his friends concerned faces looking up at him. Not having enough time to call for help, Kai landed among the back roof and bounced a few yards more before finally coming to a stop. Sitting up, he rubbed his head and glared in the direction of the Iron Samurai, but his scowl quickly turned into a face of surprise as he had to roll out the way of the warrior leaping and slamming his fists into the spot where Kai used to be. Both getting up, one with ease the other without, the warrior seized the chance to try and land a blow on Kai, who blocked by crossing his arms, and jumping back. As each side threw punches for a small amount of time, Kai was pushed back to the edge of the monastery roof, just seconds away from a drop that could kill him. But determined to get rid of Mr. Metal, he posed in a way that said "Hit me with your best shot", which the metal man decided was a good idea, only to find out the hard way how stealthy and quick Ninja really were, because at the last second, Kai moved out of the way just as his opponent lunged at him, and the warrior fell heel over head to the ground. With a smirk on his face, he chuckled, and began to walk away towards his friends, only for all of a sudden, a huge metal gauntlet to smash through the roofing he had worked so hard on to fix and grab his leg. With a sharp tug, the warrior pulled Kai down the hole a little ways, Kai struggling in the process to try and stay above, but with another hard pull, the samurai warrior dragged Kai under onto the ground, flat on his back. Not waiting for the warrior to strike again he jump-kicked his way up, causing the warrior to stumble back to avoid a hard blow. Not taking anytime to attack, the warrior swung his huge gauntlets forward! The effect being caused as Kai blocked with a kick. Punching the Metal Warrior many times in the face, and finally landing a hard blow to his armored chest, he caused his enemy to lose his footing and move backwards and slam into the railing. Both were now on opposing sides of the catwalk, both taking a menacing strike stance. Kai, taking a quick chance, decided to light his hands on fire to attempt to gain an advantage. His teammates smirked, knowing Kai had this battle in the bag, only to be oblivious to the thought that maybe he didn't. Lithely and hastily, he punched the Metal Warrior many times, causing him to go flying into the water wheel, but managed to keep his balance. With speed, Kai followed, ready to fight even more. Each managed land their own blows with good accuracy. As the water wheel spun upwards back to the balcony, the Metal Warrior made a punch hard enough for Kai to end up in the air, as their battle continued up there briefly, only to land back on the water wheel. But the odds turned against the Fire Ninja, and the Metal Warrior fared a blow to Kai that knocked him off the moving platform and onto the balcony, flat on his back. Vision so blurry and hearing so clouded, the Fire Ninja couldn't grasp what was about to happen. With a chuckle the Metal Warrior walked up to him, and raised his fist, ready to strike Kai in a blow that would surely crush, and kill the Ninja of Fire.

"Leave him alone!" A feminine voice screamed. With quick ease an precision, a golden-orange Spinjitzu Tornado grasped onto the Metal Warrior and through him over the railing to the cold water many feet below and into the darkness. As the tornado stopped spinning, the first figure from before spiraled out of the special move, to fave Kai, who at the moment had came to just enough to see her. Standing up, he sheepishly blushed at the fact that a girl just saved his life, he walked forward rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey, you saved me! Who are you?" Kai asked.

"How about, the coolest Ninja in the world!" Jay stated quite loudly from behind everyone. "Problem, I've trained forever with my brothers, and I've never seen you before. So Kai's earlier question, who are you?" But the Ninja didn't answer, and instead turned to run away. She knew she wasn't supposed to be there against Sensei's orders, but... it kind of spiraled out from a little battle with Mr. Metal.

"Skylor!" Sensei Wu's voice sounded from behind her. _Well crap! This could not get much worse!_

**A/N: **

**Hails: I couldn't help myself, I saw "it" a few days ago, and I had to!**

**Here's a link!**

**/watch?v=Dby71JjcoAQ**


	2. Introducing Skylor

Beaded sweat dripped down my forehead. I was hot and tired, but I had to get to Sensei and tell him what I've seen. I used to think that they were gone. Blown up in an explosion. But how wrong was I? I knew for absolute certain that the Overlord was dead, so who's leading the army now? How's the army still even alive? There are so many questions, and so little answers. I heard the pounding of heavy feet behind me, and I got some motivation to get my butt in gear and start moving again. I pressed forward through the jungle. Surprisingly, I just found out that both of my Senseis' monastery is on the edge of a jungle, that contains both coniferous and deciduous trees. I have to admit it was warm night out, that and the humid temperature is little thick, and hard for me to run through. But I kept my feet pounding against the soft dirt of the forest. I just barely caught a glimpse of the moon as it hid behind the trees again. Panting heavily, I could see the edge of the forest, and I took off like a cheetah towards it. Reaching for the glimpse of hope I had left to get to my Sensei. Maybe he'd let me meet his other students too, depending on the circumstances. The sound of metal - I had heard seconds ago - hitting the ground with such force made me run faster. My feet were almost ready to give out on me, but I couldn't just collapse. Not now. Not with everything on the line. Picking up the pace and using my Ninja skills, I ran even faster. But I felt something jerk me back by the hood of my Gi, and I was dragged into the air. I came face to face with the man that's been pursuing me. Except he's not a man. He's big - at least eight feet - and heavily muscled. To make matters worse, he's completely covered head to toe, in metal. Even his skin. I could still make out the Mongolian style facial hair. Hanlan, was it? I think that's his name. He chuckled in my face. His breath reeked of the smell of what was probably alcohol or tobacco. When it wafted into my nose it made me gag.

"Put me down! Put me down!" I screech. He chuckled at me again and began to drag me back the opposite direction. To his camp. With some quick thinking, I wrenched out my cross bow and aimed it at his foot. Poor fool never saw even saw me shoot. It was quite humorous to see him limping after me just after I shot him in the ankle. Making it to the edge of the forest, I came to a screeching halt!

"Oh, of all things, it's literally at the edge of a jungle... on a cliff!?" I shriek. Spying the monastery is the easy part, getting down to it will be much more difficult. I looked behind me to see the Metal Warrior glare at me with pure, unadulterated hate. Like a bat out of the Nether, he rushed straight for me. With not enough time to think, I jumped. Where? Over the cliff. Looking back on what I did, that was probably not the smartest decision. But when you cornered by huge, metal monster with one, maybe two ways out. A) Jump and hope you live B) Just die. Out of these two, I'll take my chances. But I have to admit, it _really _hurt landing feet first on the hard wood. That and I'm pretty sure that me and Mr. Metal were attracting unwanted attention. I would have run only to hear, much to my chagrin, that stupid Metal Warrior followed me! Now everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. Before I could act the metal warrior picked me up by the back collar of my Gi, and now all of a sudden I was just seconds away from imminent death. Over a 300 foot drop, chances of survival? Absolute 0%. That I know for sure. A sense of dread and pure fear washed over me. Death... it's so close. The thought of it right now is welcoming. Maybe it will be peacful too. I wonder what it's like in heaven. I could use utter peace after suffering running through a hellish jungle and getting beat up by this guy, in fact I got caught in an awful battle with him before I could escape, and was bound to have bruises and broken bones after this encounter. I think he broke my wrist, and couple of ribs. I felt the grip on my collar released, and I dropped down, the wind rushing past me in my ears.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" I screamed. I counted the seconds to my demise, but it wasn't even a full second when withough warning, I felt the sudden uptake of my hood catching on something. I looked up to see a flagpole off the side of the monastery had caught on to my Gi. Grateful for it saving my life, I grabbed onto the metal beam and pulled myself up onto the balcony. A sudden smashing sound resonated behind me. I turned and before I could react, the Metal Warrior's cold, hands were on my neck, squeezing the life out of me. Now I have to say, the lack of air in one's body does not feel very good. In fact, after just five seconds, it felt like my lungs were on fire. I clawed at my opponents hands to no avail; he refused to let go. I could see black spots in my already blurry vision, and death, once again, loomed over me. With one swing he threw me against a monastery wall. But instead of slipping to the ground, I stumbled forward, and leaned on the railing. I gasped for air, trying to get it into my system, in hopes to survive. I tried to force myself up, but I couldn't. I could see the warrior make his way over to me slowly, shrinking down so that his skin was flesh and was only six feet tall. He chuckled evilly.

"Petty Ninja" He said. His voice was grainy and strong. He sickened me, and I glared in his direction.

"Hey! What do you think you doing!" A voice resounded behind the warrior. It was loud and boasting, and I instantly recognized it as the Fire Ninja's, Kai was it? Sorry to say I spy on them sometimes when I'm bored enough. I'm not a stalker I swear, I don't watch them when they sleep, only when their training. But in fact, I've been training since before the five main Ninja were created. I wanted to help during the time the return of Pythor and the Overlord, but Sensei forbid it. I attended Zane's funeral as a pedestrian, without my Ninja Gi. I cried. And I felt so bad for Pixal. She was heart broken. I didn't stay the entire time because I can't stand sad endings. I remember it snowed that day, lightly. I saw Pixal run down to the Borg Industries' Industrial Construction Room. It was some how was snowing there, and I found out that Zane was in the Borg Industries computers... The Digiverse. I remember they danced to their own silent song, that only they could hear somehow. I smile at the thought of this. Seconds later, I black out.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey you! What right do you have to mouth off to us in the hall like that. We would have beat you up had a teacher not been there!" I turned around to see two big bullies making there way towards us, and I'm not sure how to react. "But now, there are no more teachers to tell us what to do." I hug my school books tight, curious to know what these two crazies want. I roll my eyes. I admit it wasn't smart for me to do that when they were picking on some other kid in the hallway. But I did what my heart was telling me what to do, not my mind. So whether it was smart or not doesn't really matter to me. "Skylor, your pretty face is going to be messed up when we're done with it!" I feel fear welling up in the pit of my stomach, and I back away slowly. Like a bat out of hell, they come straight for me. Worrying more about my body and what they might do to me, I drop my books and make a run for it. My brown hair whipping in my face. But these to nut jobs are both faster and stronger than me, and in minutes one of them threw me onto the hard cement by grabbing my hair and pulling with hardly any effort. Without a second thought, they start beating me up pretty bad. One's foot finds it's way in my ribs, and I cough up blood. "That's quite the face your making there girl. <strong>Ugly~!"<strong> I grunt as another foot jabs me in the back. _

_"Cowards. You beat up a girl just to please your stupid leader." I spat. They both glare at me with hatred in their eyes, and the one on the left begins to mutter a vile profanity.  
><em>

_"Son of a-" _

_"I believe the girl is correct. I couldn't have said it better myself." Both of the bullies turned to see an old man with a long beard, in a white kimono, sun hat, and holding a bamboo staff in his right hand._

_"Frig' off!" The other bully states. _

_"I can not do that. I am not one to sit bye and watch an innocent be hurt by your pathetic bullying." Both of the bullies scowl at the old man._

_"What'd you say!? We're gonna' make you pay!" Both of the boys raced towards the old man, but he jumped and did a front flip over them. Before they can do anything else, he's behind them. He swings his staff and whacks both boys. Hard. In less than three seconds they're on the ground, knocked out cold. Despite the pain, I stand up very steadily, and the old man comes over to me. _

_"Are you okay?" He asks._

_"Yeah..." I groan. "They're just stupid bullies who like to pick on the weaker"_

_"Hm... You do not seem to know how to defend yourself. How would like to learn how. Become a Ninja."_

_"I'm listening..."_

* * *

><p>I come to, and shake my head into consciousness.<p>

"Ngh" I groan. The metal warrior is just like those bullies those so many months ago. 18 to be exact. I get a grip and back of the railing, almost falling over but steadily regaining my balance. This time there is no Sensei to get rid of the pain, so I'm going to have to tolerate it instead. I shake the blurriness out of my sight and look around for Hanlan. Only to find at the other end of the balcony that three of the Ninja, - Jay, Cole, and Lloyd - were watching Kai fight Hanlan. I jumped down to the third balcony to see Kai on the ground with Hanlan walking right up to him, chuckling evilly. Despite my wounds, I ran forward ready to spin into action. "Leave him alone!" I shrieked! "Ninja-GO!" I spun into my Spinjitzu tornado and picked up Hanlan and with no where to put him, I threw him over the railing, down a 300 foot drop. I stopped to catch my breath. But before I could get moving away from everyone, I heard Kai's voice behind me.

"Hey! You saved me!" _Huh? So I did. I saved one of the Ninja! How cool was that!? _"Who are you?" He asked. That was not so cool.

"How about the coolest Ninja I've ever seen!" Jay said, walking over to help Kai. I blushed under my mask. I'm not that cool, but saving and receiving a compliment from one of the Ninja was pretty awesome. When I started training, I always looked up to them. Especially Kai and Cole and Zane. They were always the most mature of the group, and their elements were super sweet. As my mine was pretty lame. "Problem, I've trained forever with my brothers, and I've never seen you before. So Kai's earlier question, who are you?" That! I was not going to answer, and instead I turned my back to run away.

"Skylor!" I heard my name called by my Sensei, and I forced myself to turn around and face punishment, and see Sensei Wu and Sensei Garmadon walking up to me, followed by Kai's sister, Nya. Zane's... what I consider 'Significant Other', and Lloyd's mother, Misako. _Well, crap. This could not get much worse._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Hails: I am seeing so much stuff! More links!  
><strong>

** watch?v=uPa-pC12p9A**

**watch?v=nFYzPuWHdXs**


End file.
